German Pat. No. 2,050,585 discloses an attachment for a sighting telescope wherein clamping rings on a removable support hold a sighting telescope. This attachment can quickly lead to damage of the telescope housing because the holding forces act also upon the thin walls of the housing. Furthermore, an exact alignment of the telescope to the weapon is very time consuming with this kind of attachment arrangement.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 225,458 shows an attachment wherein a telescope having a dovetail slot is pushed onto a dovetail rail and a lateral clamping of the two parts is achieved with the aid of screws. This lateral clamping by means of screws causes a lateral offset movement of the sighting telescope whose value must be determined with each assembly. Furthermore, this attachment has the disadvantage that the telescope is fixed along a line contact on one side of the slot while only a point contact fixation is provided on the other side. This leads to a loosening of the screws over a longer period of use and can thereby make the attachment unreliable.
Austrian Pat. No. 286,145 discloses an attachment wherein a dovetail milled directly into the telescope housing is clamped laterally by means of a dovetail slot. The assembly of this attachment is inconvenient and complicated and leads to a lateral displacement during fixation.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,992,782 and 3,992,783 disclose an attachment wherein a telescope is held with a laterally clamping dovetail slot on a dovetail guide. A lateral displacement occurs here also and this requires assembly by skilled personnel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,954 discloses an attachment wherein a telescope having a dovetail is attached to a mounting bracket connected to a weapon via a laterally clamping adapter. In this arrangement, the connection via the adapter occurs by means of two dovetail slots. However, the problem of lateral displacement is here also not eliminated.